The Marvelous Misadventures of Yumi and Odd
by ShinkisRule
Summary: Yumi and Odd's painful walk home after Odd wrecks Yumi's new car.


The Marvelous Misadventures of Yumi and Odd

By ShinkisRule

"WHAT DID YOU _DO_?!?!"

That was all I could say.

All the money I owned had just gone down the drain.

I had worked my fingers to the bone to pay for that car. Even though I only paid for half of it, it was still torture. Then when my dad finally thought I'd made enough, he paid for the rest and got me my first car. Sure it was used, but its former owner loved it as much as I did, so it looked brand new. Why they sold it, I'll never know, but I was glad they did. I had it for a total of one day. And then what?

ODD WRECKED IT.

I didn't want him to drive at first, but he kept insisting—"Oh, come on, Yumi! Pleeeaaase? Please, please, pleeeaaase?? Just out the parking lot! I'll be your best friend! Please, Yumi? Pleeeaaaase????"

Even after all that, I didn't let him, but you know Odd. He has a way of getting what he wants…

Just don't ask…

So, anyway, there I was five minutes later, sitting shotgun in what used to be my beautiful black Corvette. After I got over the initial shock, I glared at Odd, who had just backed into a pole. And all I could do was scream at him.

How did I not see that coming?!

"Real smooth, Odd!" I yelled, "Now I have to walk home!"

"Can't you just call your parents to come pick you up?" Odd asked.

"Well, I was calling them to tell them I was on my way home, but then my phone slipped out of my hand and went straight out the broken window and got destroyed when you CRASHED!"

"Oh…" Odd whimpered.

"You're such an idiot," I said angrily, starting my painfully long walk in winter without the warmth of my car's heating system.

"Ummm…" Odd said with his disgusting attempt at puppy eyes, "Sorry?"

"Don't talk to me," I said.

"But—"

"You're only sorry because I'll be plotting my revenge by tonight, plus you'll have to pay for the damage!"

"That's true…" Odd murmured. Everyone knew he was just about broke.

"Um, good luck getting home," Odd said, starting to head back to Kadic, "I'll go back to my dorm and count my loose change."

"Ohhh, no," I said, grabbing Odd's ear, "You're coming with me to tell my parents what you did."

"Ow, ow, owww!" Odd whined, "Okay, I'll go! Please release me! I'm just a boy!!!"

I scoffed and let go of him, wondering why nothing he said ever made sense.

**

The walk didn't start off too terribly, minus my boiling anger and Odd's occasional songs followed by me giving some sort of threat. But then came the first incident.

I was just walking along, and then I slipped on a frozen puddle. Odd was stupid enough to not have seen it and so he also slipped.

It seemed physically impossible how high up we went. We were both flying through the air, screaming our heads off. That was one heck of a puddle. Odd landed first, which defied so many laws. Then I landed on top of him.

"Hello," said Odd innocently as my dizziness faded away.

Of course, I screamed.

"AAAAGH! I'M TOUCHING ODD!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

I jumped off of him as quickly as I could.

"Now I have Odd germs on me…" I muttered, wiping off my coat.

"Yeah," said Odd, "You go home and take a shower while I go warm up." He started to leave again. I immediately grabbed his cone-shaped hair and started pulling.

"Ow!" Odd yelped, "Hair! Hair! Hair!"

About five minutes later, Odd started singing again.

"Break break break dance! Brea—"

"Odd, I will fall on you again and this time, I will kill you," I threatened.

**

I could not believe how cold it was. Even though I knew it was about 30 degrees, it felt like -50. I vowed that as soon as I got home, I was going to wrap myself in a blanket, drink three mugs of hot chocolate, and watch cartoons for the rest of the day—classic cartoons like Bugs Bunny, not those weird modern ones like Total Drama Island.

"It's freezing out here," I said, shivering.

"Well," said Odd, "Your mom does say you'll catch a cold if you keep wearing those shirts."

"Well, that wouldn't matter IF I STILL HAD MY CAR!" I snapped. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to say that about my wardrobe. Did he know how hard it was to find a coat like that? He had no right to talk about my style with that stupid hair of his.

After a few minutes, I gave a second thought to Odd's comment. Maybe he and my mom were right. Maybe this wasn't the best way to dress in this kind of weather. My stomach felt like it was covered in ice. Well, so did the rest of me, but mainly the places where skin was exposed. At least Odd was suffering, too. He had pulled his hair down to cover his ears and had a mitten on his nose.

He looked ridiculous.

…Well, more ridiculous than usual.

"Think warm thoughts, Odd…" He said to himself, teeth chattering, "Warm thoughts…"

Being so cold must have messed with my head, because I didn't see the sled right in the middle of the sidewalk, and tripped on it.

A sled… That gave me an idea. A wonderful, terrible, awful idea…

"Hey, Odd," I said with a sly grin, "I think I know how to warm you up."

"Really?" he asked, "How?"

**

"Faster!" I yelled, whipping Odd with my scarf as he pulled me on the sled, "Mush!"

"I'm mushing, I'm mushing!"

"Now BARK!"

"Umm… Woof?"

I whipped him again.

"I said BARK! Bark like Kiwi!"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

I whipped him a third time, unsatisfied.

"Ouchies!" Odd whined, "Why Yumi smack Odd with a scarf?"

"Okay, forget Kiwi…" I said, "Bark like a dog! And MUSH!"

"Hey," Odd said, "are you saying Kiwi's not a—"

WHIP!

"BARK BARK BARK!! BARK!!"

"Much better," I said with a smile.

**

"I CAN'T GO ON!!!" Odd complained, collapsing.

"Fine," I said, "You can walk the rest of the way."

"Can you carry me, Yumi?" Odd asked, with his puppy eyes.

"No."

"But I'm tiiiired!!"

"Yes," I said, "That's what you get for wrecking my car."

"I feel like I'll faint if I try to move!"

"That's so sad," I said sarcastically, "I would shed tears for you if I cared."

"You're so mean to me!" Odd whined.

"I think I have a right to be after what you did," I said.

Odd made another whimpery sound and trudged on behind me.

I had walked home a few times before, but it had never seemed this long. I couldn't feel my face. So cold… I missed my house… my wonderful, heated house…

But what I really missed was my beautiful car.

**

I was so relieved when I finally saw my street that it almost brought tears of joy to my eyes. I ran faster than any Megatank had ever made me run to reach my home sweet home. I banged on the door, and as soon as my mom answered, I ran inside and kissed the sacred ground of my warm, warm home. Needless to say, she was very taken aback by this. After a few threats from me, Odd reluctantly explained his carelessness to my mom. All she could think about was how my dad would react.

I'm not even gonna go into that.

So Odd had to do all the yard work for a few months to pay for the damage, since he was broke. But I thought that wasn't quite enough payment.

The next morning I spray painted Kiwi blue. Ulrich found it hilarious.

THE END


End file.
